


next to me

by diebusmine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyuckhei, M/M, androidAU, mechaau, whatever the fuck this is, yukhei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diebusmine/pseuds/diebusmine
Summary: Yukhei eyes his creation enthusiastically, touching every part his eyes set on.Brown eyes, smooth skin, slender fingers. His focus trails back to the fingertips, and ever so slowly, he leaves unseen trails on collar bones, on jawlines, and on every visible mole.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload  
> also  
> ill fix this alright ill definitely fix this fic (or not)
> 
> *this was written 2 years ago and was originally a chanbaek fic lmao fuck me

 

 

 

Long, slender fingers move skillfully on small scraps of metals; wielding, connecting piece by piece on edges and corners.

 

_Last set of wirings_. Wary eyes focus on every nook and cranny, checking the supposed veins; electricity instead of blood, but still functions the same.

 

_Eyes—not so much as the real ones, t_ he last to be positioned on smooth, hollow depressions, and with two sets of wires on each whose purposes are supposed to be of optic nerves.

 

Every part is sought to function and work as a human being. The inside, without a doubt looks as what it actually is – all of men’s knowledge on modern technology laid into a human-shaped vessel; frankly the appearance only comparable to regions of random shapes of metals and steels and whatnots.

 

The outside, compared to the internal appearance, is completely on the third side of a coin. From the longest strand of the ebony locks to the heels of each foot, the outside looks unbelievably like a human being.

 

Yukhei eyes his creation enthusiastically, touching every part his eyes set on. Brown eyes, smooth skin, slender fingers. His focus trails back from the fingertips, ever so slowly, leaving unseen trails on collar bones, on jawlines, on every visible mole, and finally-- on full lips.

 

The lips he’s been eagerly waiting to watch form a smile so beautiful which undeniably only belongs to the one person he’s been dying to see with eyes that will reflect his very being—alive.

 

Lee Donghyuck.

 

 

 

 

Yukhei carries the limp, naked body unto a wall just beside his working space, fixated with two, thick, coaxial cables. He then proceeds to connect each cable to Donghyuck's nape and tailbone, and nervously observes as the seemingly dull eyes as they begin to illuminate, glow.

 

He checks the small screen which controls and notifies him of the entirety of the charging process attached to the wall just beside the cables.

 

_Charging 1%_

 

 

_Day 0_

Yukhei's work is finished.

 

 


	2. Day 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shut up ill fix this

 

 

 

Yukhei wakes up extremely happy today, to say the least. The sun he’d always despised seem soothing, the trickling rays passing through the cracks of worn curtains touch his skin in a manner so beautiful, that he’s only realized how he’s missed the feeling.

 

For once in a long time, he wakes up not detesting the birds’ harmonious chirps outside.

 

For once in a long time, he wakes up on his bed, his left leg dangling on the edge.

 

He’s happy.

_It’s been a while,_ he thinks to himself as he gets up from crumpled sheets, _might as well enjoy this while it lasts._

Yukhei groggily walks towards the bathroom, and proceeds to the sink to wash his face and fix his hair- a small routine he’d once forgotten, until today.

 

Because today...

 

Today involves Donghyuck.

 

The way to his workroom, which is only just outside his bed room, seems so distant with every step Yukhei takes. He’s excited, ecstatic- anxious, even.

 

From the doorway he can see half of Donghyuck  ~~sleeping~~ charging body. He remembers he’s yet to get a set of clothes for him and so Yukhei retraces his steps, ever so _gracelessly_ , and opens his closet. Inside has, clearly, still two sets of clothes. The other side so neatly divided into organized apparels; the other, not so much. The complete opposite, so truthfully speaking.

 

Yukhei carefully chooses, and so decides with a plain, white sweatshirt and faded gray pants.

 

When he gets back to Donghyuck, Yukhei can’t help but stare at the splendored beauty sprawled out in front of him, and mentally pats himself in the back for including the ‘breathing’ set-up on Donghyuck. No air, but he looks so alive, so much like a human being it’s daunting.

 

He checks the small screen and as he’s expected, Donghyuck is fully charged. Yukhei unplugs the cables from the ports, and gently dresses the smaller, every so often sparing butterfly kisses on tanned skin.

 

Yukhei repositions himself so that Donghyuck is now cradled by him, his head resting on the taller’s arm.

 

He stares. Yukhei stares so lovingly, watching so eagerly, not leaving his face, as he swipes his thumb on Donghyuck's left hip, causing a small latch to lower and slide to give Yukhei a view of a small button. He then proceeds to push it inwards- a switch, as it appears.

 

Soft vibrations can be felt, and after a few seconds, Donghyuck is wide awake. Yukhei doesn’t miss as soon as Donghyuck's eyelids flutter open whilst his lips part slowly.

 

Naturally, Yukhei has to start on square one. Donghyuck is clueless; not so much like a baby but he knows that the petite male needs more exposure on the more complex things, since he’d already given Donghyuck the knowledge on the basics functions (talking, walking, distinguishing left from right, and so forth) when he’d made adjustments to his system. Of course, he could have simply done just that with other things, but Yukhei chooses to do it himself, to be able to spend more time, at least, in the form of teaching—and have fun, while doing so.

 

“Donghyuck?” Yukhei starts, eyes still not leaving the other.

 

“Donghyuck ?” The smaller male echoes, “Where am I? Who are you?” His tone more of an exasperated one, rather than nervous or even just a little bit confused, which was supposedly the normal reaction.

 

Yukhei laughs at Donghyuck's ever changing facial expressions. _Why did I include the sassy attitude again?_ He thinks. 

 

“ _You_ are Lee Donghyuck,” Yukhei replies, while helping the other get up on his feet, “this is my home,” he spreads his arms to emphasize the place, “and _I_ am Wong Yukhei .”

 

Donghyuck nods. He seems more preoccupied on Yukhei other ~~mishaps~~ creations surrounding the room, eyeing each piece carefully, and fingers gliding through each.

 

“Did you make these?” he asks, finally turning to the other.

 

“Yes,” Yukhei smiles, “although they aren’t actually that much to look a—”

 

“Then am I one of these, too?” Donghyuck cuts the other off, and Yukhei seems perplexed, not expecting the question. Sure, he’s planning on telling Donghyuck but he got beat into it by none other than the man in question.

 

 “Uhh, yes,” Yukhei answers, “but you’re special.”

 

Donghyuck nods, “What makes me special?”

 

“Well,” Yukhei thinks for a few seconds, “just cause.”

 

Yukhei smiles at his answer. _That was dumb._

 

 “Why are you smiling?” The other seems to not run out of questions, but Yukhei is more than glad to answer.

 

“Because,” Yukhei walks over to his table and sits down, completely opposite to Donghyuck, and fiddles with a round object completely made out of scraps of metals, “you’re here.”

 

Two pairs of eyes are now completely locked on each other; one pair full of admiration and love, the other full of confusion- yet a hint of reception _can_ still be perceived.

 

“I’m sorry, but…” Yukhei adds anxiously as he gets up from his position. He makes his way to Donghyuck, “let me just… let me just hug you for a few.”

 

And with that, his lanky arms wrap around a stiff body, while his head rests on the smaller’s left shoulder. Donghyuck flinches at the sudden action, nonetheless doesn’t resist.

 

_Cold._

 

Yukhei inhales Donghyuck's scent, which, as he’s expected, all the same as his other creations (read: random contraptions; small gadgets)—the mild smell of steel, iron, and whatever he’s used to make those.

 

The all too familiar scent he’s come to get tired of.

 

He misses the sweet enduring aroma of butter, of trees, of life, which is Donghyuck. But _this will have to do._

 

“Umm…” the petite male starts, “Yukhei ?”

 

Yukhei learns he’s yet to adjust to the other still being distant to him.

 

“Yeah, Hyuck?”

 

“Have we, by any chance, known each other?”

 

Now it’s Yukhei turn to flinch. He hesitates, but asks why, even so.

 

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck other answers, still trapped in Yukhei arms, “Because you seem like you’ve known me for quite a while. The way you talk… and move, I guess?”

 

“No,” Yukhei smiles almost too immediately, and Donghyuck notices the sadness in his eyes, redirected by his voice, “we haven’t. I’m just happy that I’ve finished you after so long, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck can only nod, “Oh, okay.”

 

Yukhei finally let’s go of the smaller male, much to his own dismay. He eye’s the latter, while said male just stares back. Yukhei sighs, nevertheless smiling, “Do you want to know what you look like?”

 

“That’d be great,” and Donghyuck is led to ~~their~~ Yukhei room, only to find himself in front of a huge mirror on the farthest side.  He examines himself, fingertips grazing his reflection. “Whoa, I look good,” he says, his head turning to Yukhei's direction.

 

Yukhei can only chuckle, “Yeah, you do. I know.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Making me look good,” Donghyuck smiles.

 

Yukhei chuckles, and he forgets for a moment how he’s missed Donghyuck's smile. He’s yearned for it so much, that when he actually _finally_ sees it, his heart clenches—aches, and he feels ridiculous; ashamed, even. He should be happy.

 

“You’re welcome,” he answers. He walks to the other side of the room, and taps the closet where he got Donghyuck's clothes. “This, here,” he opens one panel, “is where you get your set of clothes, like the one you’re wearing right now.”

 

“Those are a lot,” the other answers as he proceeds to walk towards the taller, while eyeing the inside of the closet.

 

“All yours,” Yukhei smiles at Donghyuck's reactions, “except, this side. These are mine.” He adds, opening the other side, not bothering to cover up his unorganized clothes.

 

“You’ll be living here from now on,” Yukhei adds, following as Donghyuck walks back towards his works room, which once was a living room if he’s not mistaken, _been too long._ “I’ve made you so as to look as much as human as possible. And that includes your functions, too. You can inhale and exhale, you can smell, you can feel pain. You have your reactions and all that jazz. You have your emotions, too, but I’ve yet to teach you about the mere complexity of some emotions. Soon, anyway.”

 

Donghyuck is still roaming around the room, his eyes set on everywhere. “Why?” He asks.

 

“Why?” Yukhei repeats, confused.

 

“Why make me look ‘as human as possible’ and function as one, too?”

 

 “Well,” Yukhei hesitates, “I just want to have a companion, to have someone beside me.”

 

“You don’t have friends?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“I have a few, actually,” Yukhei answers, wondering the amount of information he’d actually put into Donghyuck's system.

 

“So you’ve worked so long just to finish me?”

 

_8 months. 14 days._

 

Before he can answer though, Donghyuck pops another question.

 

“Why?”

 

“‘ _Why’_ what?”

 

“Why do you want a companion so bad you had to actually _make_ one?” Donghyuck faces the taller male, innocence and cluelessness basking the pestilential question.

 

 _Hurt_ is the least to describe Yukhei .

 

He nods, still, and walks towards the window adjacent to his table, and stares at the grassy field just outside, _ease the pain._

 

“Yeah,” he answers, yet unable to hide his upset tone.

 

No one talks for a moment, and the quietness is beginning to make Yukhei uncomfortable.

 

“Then,” Donghyuck says, cutting the silence, “I hope I’m worth all your hard work, Yukhei . You know, being with me and all.”

 

Yukhei's eyes widen, and he stiffens for a moment. He fixes himself and laughs at the thought that he’s actually taken aback by something _he_ made.

 

Yukhei is yet to bask in the word’s he’d never expect to come; a few moments ago he was ultimately hurt by the words that came from the same mouth.

 

He turns towards the petite male with both hands tucked in his pocket, and gives an enthusiastic smile.

 

Yukhei's features illuminated by the rays that have breached the gaps on worn out curtains makes Donghyuck stare in awe for a moment. He takes a deep breath.

 

“I hope so, too,” Yukhei answers.

 

Donghyuck smiles back.

 


	3. Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is filled with a shitton of information... and is clueless at the same time... because im dumb

 

 

“So you’re telling me that _that_ thing sucks dusts and other small stuff?” Donghyuck asks as he points to the vacuum Yukhei is currently holding.

 

A few hours ago, Yukhei decided that he should start teaching Donghyuck the ‘more complex’ things that he’d mentioned yesterday.

 

And so now he chooses they start with cleaning.

 

“Yes,” Yukhei answers, all the while maneuvering the vacuum on unnoticed corners.

 

“And where do they go?”

 

“Inside.” Yukhei stops, and turns the vacuum off. He opens a small latch just below the switch, and Donghyuck peeks inside, earning an ‘ew’ from the latter.

 

Yukhei chuckles, “Want to try?”

 

“Can I?”

 

Yukhei nods, not missing the spark of eagerness on his question, and hands him the vacuum.

 

Yukhei watches Donghyuck in adoration, and every so often, he’d chuckle at the smaller male’s ever changing expressions when the vacuum would suck bigger scraps than usual.  He misses this, the light feeling he’d always desired, and he’s more than happy to watch Donghyuck vacuum every part of ~~his~~ their house if this is what he’d always feel.

 

“Oh- what’s this?” Donghyuck leans down and picks up a small, thin, rectangular object on the foot of the two-seater couch. The object is just about the size of the palm of his hands. He examines it, and turns to Yukhei, “what’s this?”

 

As soon as Yukhei caught sight of what Donghyuck is holding, though, he immediately snatches the item from smaller fingers, making the other step back.

 

“Yukhei? What’s wro-“

 

“Do you want to sing?” The man in question cuts the other off, and sneakily puts the rectangular object inside the pocket of his own faded green sweaters.

 

“What?” Donghyuck asks, his curiosity from a while ago long forgotten due to the sudden question, but still caught sight of Yukhei's action.

 

“Sing,” Yukhei repeats, “do you want to?” He then takes the vacuum from Donghyuck and places it below an empty shelf. “You’re about done, anyway.”

 

“Um…Okay? I do know how to sing, right?”

 

Yukhei smiles, knowing well that Donghyuck already has built-in data on different songs and on how to _actually_ sing—because not hearing the other’s angelic voice is the last thing Yukhei would want. “Come with me.”

 

Donghyuck follows the lanky male to another room just beside Yukhei's bedroom, and watches as he picks up a stringed object. “A guitar?” he asks for clarification, and receives a nod from the other. “And that’s a grand piano?” he asks again, pointing to the right side of the room where the piano is situated, and receives yet another nod.

 

“You give me data on instruments and you leave me clueless on vacuums?” he adds irritated, nonetheless smiling.

 

Yukhei can only laugh at the question, “Well, I just thought that you’d only need information on the more important and meaningful things.” Yukhei sits on the floor next to the guitar stand, and pats on his side, signaling Donghyuck to sit beside him, and the other does so.

 

Yukhei starts with a few strums on basic chords, long fingers pressing on strings on respective frets, and he finds himself closing his eyes as he starts.

 

When given the signal, Donghyuck begins to hum, a bit taken aback since he doesn’t realize he’s already singing the lyrics a few strums later. His voice is a complete match with the melody of the guitar; the sway his body makes is a constant equal to the rhythm.

 

Yukhei stares, at first at his own moving fingers, but then finds himself basking in Donghyuck's splendor—the way the corner of his mouth moves when hitting high notes, or how he smiles every so often, when he’d lock gazes with the other. He misses this.

 

Yukhei begins to sing, too, every now and then adding ad libs and, blending his deep, baritone voice so smoothly with Donghyuck's own, creating the harmonious melody Yukhei's always longed for.

 

Donghyuck, though still surprised at Yukhei 's voice so gracefully entangling with his own, keeps on singing.

 

They sing the whole afternoon, all the while switching to the other instrument, with Donghyuck sitting beside Yukhei while the latter does his magic on the piano keys.

 

When Yukhei shifts a little so to adjut his body that they fit comfily on the piano chair, Donghyuck can’t help but steal a glance at the forgotten object Yukhei had so sneakily hidden away from him. He chooses not to talk about it, because apparently he already has fixed records on the prominence of privacy.

 

They continue until sunset, and Yukhei only decides to stop when he notices the change in Donghyuck's voice.

 

“You’re tired.”

 

Donghyuck only nods in response.

 

He needs to charge.

 

Yukhei leads the other to his charging station, while mentally reminding himself to adjust the duration of Donghyuck's energy later this evening while Donghyuck recharges, because he decides that charging every night is unnerving; and he misses the constant shifting of white sheets on his bed aside from his own.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck was singing justin bieber's baby. just kidding


	4. day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, love,  
> Is a verb  
> Love is a doing word

Yukhei is yet to be called idealistic, despite great efforts—even he considers himself as someone who is clueless as a worm on open fields. Does he know what love is, regardless of constantly facing walls instead of skin and flesh? Yes. 

He’s clueless on a completely different thought—he doesn’t know where to go from there, but he’s well aware of the eagle above.

He’s learned to know its simplicity, at the same time its own complication. He’s learned to know how it makes someone as smart as the people who’d invented modern machineries and aided technological advancement, dumb. 

He knows very well how it feels to love, be loved. 

And he knows how it feels when love dies; how it doesn’t slowly lessen its warmth and heat but instead gives an immediate desertion; how it leaves him in the dark, hoping for some sort of miracle to happen; how he frustratingly lights wet matches but to no avail, because it’s raining. He’s outside and it’s raining. The matches are wet; the doors are locked. And he’s left shivering, living off of the musky scent of smoke.

Today he decides he’ll learn and forgive. 

Live and forget. 

He knows well the consequences of his choice but he still decides to teach Donghyuck about it—this was his first intention, anyway, to have someone to love, and be loved, over again.

For the past two days, he’d taught Donghyuck the simple things—chores, how things work, and how things don’t work like that. 

Today, they learn about love.

Use what’s left of your own warmth to ignite the fire.

“Donghyuck?” 

“Yeah?”

“Read this,” Yukhei hands out a small card with a word written on its coarse surface, which Donghyuck gladly accepts.

“You have ugly handwriting,” Donghyuck pipes up, examining the jagged, uneven lines, tracing each letter with a soft finger, “love. It reads love.”

“You know what that is?” 

“No, duh. You’d know I wouldn’t,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but asks nonetheless, “so?”

“It’s a noun, and also acts as a verb, or something.”

“So like it’s a name and you do it? What?”

“Yeah, kind of like that. It acts as a name, you use it as the same as using someone’s name, or the name of a tree.” Donghyuck nods, following the explanation, “and it also acts the same way as the word walk, or talk.” 

“Why didn’t you just let me eat up the data when you made me?”

“Because I want to be able to teach you this, by myself,” Yukhei answers. “So like I said, it’s a noun and a verb-”

“Stop going in circle-”

“So like I said, it’s a noun and a verb, but let’s focus more on it being a verb. I’m not an English teacher so if this fucks up, then let it fuck up,” Yukhei shrugs, “Let’s treat love as a verb—as an action word.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. So love is a doing word,” Donghyuck concludes to himself.

“Stop going in circles.” 

“Hey-“

“So let’s start,” Yukhei cuts the other off, change in tone evident, and Donghyuck can’t help but be daunted by the sudden change in atmosphere.   
The taller of the two shifts from his position on the couch to turn to Donghyuck, who is seated beside him, the worn-out, rough, texture of said furniture is the last thing on Yukhei's mind. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck answers, mirroring the other male.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” the smaller tilts his head, waiting for something to happen, “so?”

Yukhei takes a deep breath.

“Affection,” Yukhei starts, eyes completely locked on with the other, “love starts with affection—starts with a gentle sense of attachment, of fondness. Affection is when you feel all tingly and light even with just a small contact of skin on skin,” tracing his own fingers on Donghyuck's arms, “adoration—I usually see it in eyes, how they sparkle with fondness; how I can’t pry my gaze off no matter how hard I try.” 

When Yukhei smiles, Donghyuck can’t help but smile back as he sees the creases on the corner of Yukhei's eyes.

Yukhei continues, while ever so slowly leaning towards Donghyuck, the glaring rays of the sun the only barrier between the two, “Appreciation—accepting every flaw and action, every good and bad, every fuck ups and failures.”

He eyes Donghyuck's lips through half-lidded eyes, and knows how soft they are because he made them, and Donghyuck doesn’t move, “passion—this is when I can’t help but just adore; I have my friends to love but loving them isn’t the same as loving someone special; it’s when I see past the line and cross it knowing full well the cost of doing so, but I do it anyway because it’s love.” 

Yukhei pulls back.

Silence submits.

Fuck.

“Yukhei?” Yukhei gets back to his senses.

“Yeah, sorry,” he answers, ruffling his hair, “that’s…that’s it.”

“Love?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei stands up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” the other asks, 

“Nowhere. Just… stretching.” Yukhei mentally slaps himself, because what the fuck did I just use as an excuse. He stretches his arms, nevertheless. 

“Oh. Well, I think it’s nice, the idea of love, I mean. From the way you explained it to me,” Donghyuck smiles.

Yukhei nods. He turns to Donghyuck, “Yeah, I know.” He flops himself back on to the couch and lets out a long breath.

“Can you love anything?”

“Of course. And anyone,” Yukhei adds.

“Then, have you ever loved anyone? Because it seems to me it’s a wonderful experience to have. Or maybe just because of the words you said.” 

Yukhei doesn’t answer yet, and instead carefully thinks what he should say while eyeing the withering plant on the corner of his room. “Yeah, of course,” he heaves. He repositions himself so that his legs are on Donghyuck's lap, and lays his head down on the couch, “Of course,” he hums, “I’m tired, let me sleep.” He then hurriedly buries his head on the pillow.

Donghyuck, however, only watches. Probably confused by Yukhei's sudden act or by the concept of love itself—should he ask more, he knows Yukhei won’t budge.   
The sucked and golden breath of sky comes bare. 

He looks out to the window, and observes the sun’s movement slowly setting. “It’s the Earth that’s moving, though,” Donghyuck corrects himself, “Getting dark.”

Yukhei is asleep, and Donghyuck remains in his position, not feeling tired at all. He glances over at Yukhei, but the coming darkness only blankets his face.


End file.
